


Inevitable

by ThoughtofLou



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtofLou/pseuds/ThoughtofLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry meet in the bathroom, just not the one everyone assumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

Harry sauntered downstairs to the smell of bacon sizzling on the stove.

“Morning sweetie, are you excited for today?” his mum, Anne, asked.

“Yeah, I really can’t wait,” Harry replied. Today was the day he was finally going to see The Script in concert. He’s had these tickets for weeks and it’s all he and his friends could think about. He was shocked the day had approached so soon.

He spent almost an hour trying to pick something out to wear, which wasn’t like him. However, once he’d settled on an outfit and gotten ready he ran downstairs to tell his mum they needed to leave right away.

                Anne was happy Harry was getting out of the house, not because he was anti-social or anything, he just had a knack of only hanging out with the same 3 friends and never giving anyone else a chance. Of course even though he was going to the concert with one of his usual friends, at least he was going to be surrounded by other people he’d have to talk with.

                They swung by and picked Harry’s friend up and headed to the concert. They spent most of the ride just talking about their favorite songs and listening to The Script, of course. As they got closer and closer to the venue, Harry found himself with more and more butterflies in his stomach.

                They walked in and found their seats together and even made friends with the guys they were sitting next to, regardless of the fact they were a little older than they were. They were really nice and huge fans so they were really easy to talk to. Harry was thankful he wasn’t too uncomfortable. Although, the butterflies in his stomach were getting worse so he excused himself to the bathroom mainly to splash water on his face. He had no idea where this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach was coming from.  He was standing in front of the sink, his face was damp and his hair was a mess. He sighed out loud because he had no idea what was going on with him. He started trying to tame the curls on his head, partly in attempt to look better and partly in attempt to distract himself from his nerves and excitement.

~~*~~

                Louis walked into the venue and it was already filled. He and his friend went and found their seats and he immediately excused himself to the bathroom. He had way too much to drink on the way to the concert and he felt like he was going to burst. He followed the signs pointing towards restroom and finally found it. He opened the door and there was one man using the urinal in the corner and one boy admiring his curls in the mirror. He found himself admiring the boy’s curls as well. He shook his head and walked to the second urinal, as there were only 4, and the last one was occupied. The curly haired boy in the mirror soon moved to use the urinal next to Louis, which was slightly awkward especially since the man on the end left almost immediately and they were alone.  Louis looked down to the side just in attempt to avoid eye contact or any awkward conversations and that’s when he heard the curly haired boy gasp a little. When Louis looked up he realized his pee had splashed on him and he was mortified. _Shit. Shit shit shit._

                “Oops! I’m so sorry I…” Louis muttered out. He didn’t know what to do. He went to get a wet paper towel to dry him off. He started rambling while drying the boy’s hand off.

                “I’m sorry honestly I should have been paying attention, I’m so ashamed I’m sorry.”

Everything in Harry was frozen.  He wasn’t really sure what was going on but he knew his world was somewhat flipped upside-down at the moment. He didn’t care this stranger’s pee was on his hand, he didn’t care his favorite band was probably going on stage in a few minutes, he didn’t care he’d most likely left his friend alone for far too long. What he did care about was the heat radiating from where his hand touched the other boy’s.

“Hi,” was all Harry could mutter.  The butterflies in his stomach had gotten much stronger than they were before. Everything felt a little fuzzy now. Everything was fuzzy except for the boy standing in front of him, who shut up as soon spoke. Now they found themselves looking into each other’s eyes. Harry made note of how blue Louis’ eyes were, how bright they were, almost like they were shining. Beautiful, he dared to think. Louis made himself a note of how green Harry’s were, he decieded they’re more captivating more worthy of admiration than his curls. They couldn’t look away even if they wanted to. It was like an unspoken force was holding their eyes together. Harry’s hand was still in Louis’ but Louis wasn’t wiping him off anymore, just holding on. At that point Harry realized he was the cause of the awkward moment and he pulled away to wash his hands.

“Um, it’s okay, by the way, it washes off, no big deal,” He tried to explain. Louis was still staring, he still hadn’t moved.

                “I’m Louis, sorry again,” he spoke. Harry didn’t realize until now how soft and angelic his voice was.

“I’m Harry, it’s okay, really,” he reassured him.  “So you like The Script?” Harry asked. He immediately realized what a stupid question it was, of course he liked them , he was here after all.

“Uh, yeah they’re my favorite band, they’re sick.”

“Really? They’re my favorite too, what’s your favorite song of theirs?” And soon they found themselves deep in conversation, Harry leaning against the sink and Louis hadn’t really moved from in front of the urinal. They weren’t even talking about the band anymore, just life in general. They each found themselves curious to learn more about the other, on a friendly level of course. Harry made Louis laugh once and he’d actually consider it more of a giggle. He wanted to make Louis laugh all the time. That smile could light up any room and it was certainly lighting up Harry’s mind. Louis noticed Harry’s smile while he laughed. It was bright and warm and he felt momentarily self-conscious, like Harry found Louis’ laugh entertaining, but he pushed that thought aside and decided if his laugh could get Harry to smile like that with dimples that deep then he’d let Harry make him laugh a lot more often.         

At one point Harry pulled out his phone and realized they were going to miss the concert if they stood here any longer.

“Oh, well we better get going then, it was really nice meeting you Harry,” Louis smiled even though he really didn’t want to leave. Harry melted in that smile again.

“Yeah it was really great meeting you too, Louis,” Harry smiled. Something in the pit of Louis’ stomach was telling him that he probably needed to see that smile more often. But he just turned and walked away instead, it’s not like he’d ever see Harry again anyway.

“Wait! I’ve never connected with someone so quickly and easily and I wanna stay in touch with you, if you don’t mind? Can I have your number? You know, so we can stay friends?” Harry spoke nervously and quicker than he’d been speaking earlier. Louis felt a small flame light in his stomach at the fact that Harry found him interesting enough to want to stay in touch, even though they’d never see each other again. They exchanged numbers and Louis walked back to his seat smiling, blushing and with goosebumps. The word “gay” crossed his mind for a second and he shook it off. Of course Harry was just a nice guy he could get along with easily. Louis wasn’t gay and it was a ridiculous thought. He sat down and waited for the concert to start.

~~*~~

Harry walked back to his seat with a smile he was trying to contain, which he was sure only made his dimples that much more visible. He’d never had a connection like that with anyone before. The word  “gay” crossed his mind for a second. He thought maybe it was possible. No girl had ever made him feel like he did now. He imagined kissing Louis. It wasn’t a horrible thought, Harry even maybe wanted it. Harry’s cheeks grew red and now he was worried. His friend was talking in his ear but he couldn’t think straight (no pun intended). There was a huge possibility he was gay and it was taking over his thoughts. After a few minutes he decided that if he was gay he was glad it was for someone as wonderful as Louis. Then the lights went down and he heard music in his ears. The song that was playing was the one Louis said was his favorite.

 

~~~*~~~

 

It was two days after the concert and Louis hadn’t texted. Harry had been waiting around for him to text first because frankly, Harry had no idea what to say anymore. He didn’t think that telling him what he’d been thinking about his sexuality was a good topic to start out with, but that was all he had. Finally, his phone buzzed.

**Hey Curly**

_Curly._ Harry liked the nickname and it put the same butterflies in his stomach that he had the day he met Louis. He replied immediately.

**Hey :)**

The conversation went on for hours until Louis finally decided he had to sleep. This went on everyday for almost a year. It was that year later that Harry decided to tell Louis. His feelings had only gotten stronger and Louis was clouding his thoughts more and more. He really needed to tell him, for he was almost positive he felt the same. So Harry texted him.

**Louis, I think I’m in love with you**

He typed it carefully and read it 6 times over before pressing send. Then he waited for Louis’ reply.  1 minute, 2 minutes, 10 minutes, 15 minutes, half an hour. Harry started panicking, he’d completely ruined everything and now he hated himself for it. He started to cry a little and he couldn’t help but think about what a ridiculous person he was. He fell in love with this boy who peed on him in a concert bathroom who he’d only ever talked to once and he’d decided to tell him over text because that was their only form of communication. Ridiculous. Then Louis replied and Harry jumped at his phone.

**What?**

Harry’s heart dropped at the reply. Almost 2 hours later and all Harry got was a “what?” He started to cry a little harder and then texted back

**Idk I just literally haven’t stopped thinking about you since the day we met and I’ve had dreams about you and all the time I’ve been wishing you were here so I could see you because your smile and your eyes and your laugh all give me this feeling that’s not like anything else I’ve felt and I love it. And I think I love you.**

Harry realized after he pressed send that he’d typed a lot and if he hadn’t scared Louis off before he certainly had now, but he replied fairly quickly.

**I didn’t know you were gay..**

**I didn’t know either, not until I met you.**

Everything Harry typed was so careful, like he was playing with a bomb. The pit in his stomach had gone from butterflies to sickness. He felt like he was going to throw up, he really didn’t expect Louis to react like this and it definitely hurt.

**Harry I’m sorry, but I just don’t like you like that**

The tears were rushing down Harry’s face. He felt like his heart had been ripped out and the only person that could put it back was Louis, but that clearly wasn’t happening. Everything hurt and he couldn’t do anything about it. He’d screwed everything up with the guy he loved and there was no fixing it. So he replied and then laid on his bed and cried.

~~*~~

**Harry I’m sorry, but I just don’t like you like that**

As soon as Louis sent the message he started to cry. He knew he was hurting Harry but he just couldn’t stop. He’d only thought about that once and he brushed it off immediately. Honestly, the thought _scared_ him. His phone buzzed, interrupting his thoughts, he wasn’t sure he even wanted to see Harry’s response.

**I’m sorry too.**

Louis cried harder. It hurt more than anything he could imagine. He tried to convince himself he liked girls too much to be gay anyway, but the more he thought, the more he realized no one had ever made him feel like Harry did before, and they’d only ever met once. He considered what it would be like to kiss Louis and immediately chucked his phone across the room. He laid down in his bed and cried. He’d never been more upset with himself. He couldn’t imagine being _gay_ and didn’t know how to tell his parents or friends if he was. He had to think about it now though, because the thought of kissing Harry wasn’t horrible, and there was a sliver of a chance that he too, maybe, loved Harry back, possibly.

 

It’d been 3 weeks and neither Harry nor Louis had texted the other, both due to fear. Harry was scared that Louis didn’t even want to be his friend anymore and Louis was scared to tell Harry he loved him too. Because telling him that meant admitting he was gay, which he wasn’t sure he could do yet. However, about a week later, he texted Harry for the first time in over a month.

**Hey Curly.**

Harry was moving on, getting over Louis. He wasn’t thinking about him as much. He even decided it was for the best, because he obviously couldn’t be in love with someone who lived so far away. It’d never work. How can you have a relationship with someone you never see? Harry told himself that he didn’t even love Louis anymore, it was only a crush and it was over. That was until his phone buzzed and Louis’ name was on the screen. His stomach flipped and the blood drained from his face. The first thing that came to Harry’s mind was an image of Louis’ laughing, back when they’d first met in the bathroom. The butterflies were back and closed his eyes and laughed slightly to himself. How could he have ever thought it was just a crush? How could he have even convinced himself he didn’t love Louis anymore?

He read the text and smiled at the nickname, _Curly._ He still liked it, and it still gave him butterflies and made him smile. Harry realized just how gone he was for Louis, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

 

**Hey Lou**

He replied carefully, of course, just like always, because he still wasn’t sure what was going on.

**I’ve been thinking, a lot, and well I think I’m in love with you.**

Louis typed carefully as well, he wondered if this was what Harry felt like when he’d confessed the same thing about a month earlier. He wondered if Harry felt as nervous and hopeful, although to a greater extent because Louis already knew how Harry felt. Harry confessed his feelings blind only to be rejected, which made Louis feel much worse for being the one to reject him.

**You changed your mind?**

Harry wasn’t as excited as Louis had expected which made his stomach drop a little. Maybe this was a mistake.

~~*~~

Before Harry even pressed send he was grinning ear to ear and his stomach was filled with butterflies and warmth and he doesn’t think he’s ever felt better. He texted back cautiously though because he was still confused as to what was really going on. Luckily his phone buzzed, holding an explanation.

**I loved you since I first looked into your dark green eyes in the bathroom, Harry. I loved you as soon as I heard your voice. I’ve been in love with you this whole time but I’ve been too scared to admit it and I’m sorry. No one has ever made me feel like you did that day we met or how you still make me feel like I’m walking on air when we text. I love you, I do, and I’m sorry it took me so long to admit because I couldn’t imagine feeling like I do know and not having you love me back.**

Harry read the long text over and over and each time his smile grew wider, dimples deeper. He started to cry a little and wasn’t sure how he deserved someone as wonderful as Louis. He called Louis back instead of texting.

“Hey,” Louis answered, it sounded like he’d been crying a little as well.

“I love you so much,” Harry spoke quickly and through his sobs. He’d never cried so many happy tears before in his life.

“I love you too, and I’m so sorry Harry, I didn’t want to hurt you I just wasn’t sure of myself and,”

“You’ve really got to stop apologizing, Lou,” Harry cut him off.

They talked on the phone for hours, mostly just talking about how much they loved each other and wanted to see each other.

This went on for a few years, they moved to Skype as well so they could see each other and Harry ended up singing a little bit for Louis, to which Louis said he should try out for some singing competition because he was so good. Harry thought the idea was ridiculous, but it made him blush. Louis refused to return the favor and sing for Harry because he said he could never live up to a performance like that. They continued to tease each other and complement each other for years, but the only people who even knew they were talking were their mums, because having a boyfriend whom you only talk to through Skype and phones wasn’t was most people consider normal. So they kept each other a secret.

~~~*~~~

“I wish I could kiss you,” Harry said to Louis through his computer screen.

“I wish you could too. Do you think we’ll ever be able to?” Louis asked.

“I really hope so, it’s starting to be all I think about,” Harry giggled, which made Louis giggle as well. Harry said it as a joke but he was serious. When they Skyped he always found himself staring at Louis’ lips. Harry hoped he was a good kisser, and then wondered if he’d ever actually find out.

Louis hoped Harry wasn’t joking about thinking about kissing him as much as he sounded like he was. Louis would never admit it but he thought about Harry’s lips a lot. They were much thicker and fuller than his own and he bet they were soft. He hoped one day he’d be able to find out.

“Well I better go to bed, love, I have a big day tomorrow and have to get up early,” Harry explained. He was actually auditioning for the X Factor, as Louis suggested, but he thought that was far too embarrassing to admit.

“I have to get up early too, Goodnight, I love you,” Louis smiled. He was auditioning for the X Factor as well. Although he knew if he admitted that he’d have to sing for Harry, which made him nervous, so he kept it as secret.

“Goodnight, I love you too,” Harry’s eyes lit up as he spoke. He glowed every time he told Louis he loved him. It let Louis know he really meant it and it made him feel warm and loved.

 

~~~*~~~

Harry was standing at the X Factor, it was hours before he went on but he was still incredibly nervous. They only thing he and Louis had said to each other today was “Morning, love” over a text. Harry wished he call him, but he didn’t want to tell him he was here and he thought if he talked too much he might throw up.

“Mum, I’m going to the bathroom, I don’t feel good.”

“Oh sweetie, it’s just nerves, you’re going to do fine I promise! Hurry back, though.”

Harry walked to the bathroom with his head down most of the way. He went straight to the sink and splashed his face with water. He looked in the mirror and his face was damp and his curls a mess. He laughed to himself, this was all too familiar to the day he met Louis. That’s when his heart started to ache. Louis is ultimately the one who convinced him to come here and he hadn’t even told him. This was a replay of the day he’d met Louis except Louis wasn’t here this time. He felt like crying. Before any tears came out, the door opened behind him and who he saw in the mirror made his world stop.

~~*~~

“Mum, I’m not nearly as good as anyone here, why did you make me do this,” Louis whined.

“You are just as good, if not better, you’ll do great, I promise.”

“Okay but I feel like I might throw up so I’m gonna go to the bathroom real quick.”

“Hurry back, and feel better, you know it’s just nerves.”

Louis wasn’t sure it was all nerve though. It was the fact that he told Harry he should do a singing competition yet here Louis was. It was the fact that he was going to sing for judges and thousands of people yet he couldn’t sing for the boy he was in love with. He was regretting ever coming here. He stopped on his way to the bathroom and leaned against a wall. He pulled out his phone and was going to text Harry, but he couldn’t think of what to say. He felt like crying and there was no way all these people would see him cry because he missed his boyfriend so he got up and walked quickly to the bathroom, never texting Harry. He pushed the door open and to his surprise, the scene was all too familiar. Except this time, the boy admiring his curls in the mirror picked his head up and looked back at him.

“Harry?” Louis whispered breathless.

“Louis,” Harry breathed out. He immediately turned away from the mirror and threw himself in Louis. They hugged and cried for long while, both still in shock they were actually seeing each other again. Harry finally pulled away but kept his hands wrapped around the back of Louis’ neck.

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this, Curly, in public restrooms,” Louis joked. Harry decided the nickname was so much more enjoyable to hear out loud, and in Louis’ voice. Harry just smiled and Louis couldn’t get over how deep his dimples were, and he loved being the cause of that. Louis stared into Harry’s dark green eyes and lost himself. He forgot where he was and what he was doing. He forgot people other than Harry existed. He forgot they were in a bathroom and the only thing he really could remember was how sure he was he was in love with Harry.

Harry stared back into Louis’ blue eyes and lost himself as well. He wasn’t nervous anymore he didn’t care they were in a bathroom. All he cared about was that he knew Louis loved him and he loved Louis. Then he realized they were finally together, and this was their opportunity to finally kiss. Harry gently pulled his hands forward until they were resting on Louis’ cheeks. He leaned forward slowly and after Louis closed his eyes, Harry closed his own.

Louis’ stomach was doing all kinds of flips, but in a good way. He’d never been more excited to kiss anyone before. He felt like he’d been dreaming of it forever now and he only hoped the kiss would live up to his expectations. Luckily, the second their lips touched he felt fire everywhere. People talk about feeling a spark when you kiss someone and Louis always thought that was a ridiculous thing to say, but that’s because he’s never felt the spark until now. The only thing he could feel was _Harry_ and the only thing he could think was _Harry Harry Harry._ His world was crumbling around him and any walls he’d had built to keep people out were gone. No one has ever made him feel like this before and he loved it. The way Harry kissed him made him feel special and important, like Harry couldn’t imagine being with anyone else. He decided if kissing Harry felt this nice he couldn’t begin to picture a real relationship with him and how amazing that would be. If being with Harry was this incredible then he really didn’t care what people thought when he said he was gay. Being with Harry and making him happy was well worth any ridicule he’d get from people. He only hoped Harry was feeling as ecstatic as he was.

~~*~~

Their lips touched and for once in his life Harry felt the spark he’d been waiting to feel his whole life. Sure, he was a bit of a hopeless romantic, but he figured that if everyone had a Louis in their lives then the whole world would be as hopelessly in love as he was, and therefore just as romantic. Harry moved his hand down and pulled Louis closer by his waist and there was fire everywhere. He lifted the hem of his shirt and placed his hand against the skin on his waist and Louis was as warm as he was. Harry kept pulling Louis closer to him but he just couldn’t get close enough. Louis’ lips were so soft and thin and exactly liked Harry imagined they’d be. He wondered how he’d managed to go his entire life without Louis, without kissing him. He felt like he was floating, nothing’s ever made him fell so weightless in his whole life. He’s never felt what Louis can make him feel and he doesn’t ever want to stop feeling it. Finally, Harry pulls back and rests his forehead against Louis’.

“That was everything I dreamed it’d be,” Louis said breathlessly and smiled.

“It was everything and more. I feel like I’ve been waiting for it my entire life,” Harry smiled and leaned forward to kiss Louis once more, shortly but slowly.

“I love you, Harry.”  
                “I love you too, Louis.”

“We better get going, sing well out there, because if you become a famous singer you can bring me on tour with you and I won’t have to sit in bed wondering when I’ll be kissed like that by you again,” Louis joked.

“I’ll try my best but I’m still not sure if you’re a better singer than me. And now that I know how wonderfully you kiss back, I’d fly across the country just to kiss you again,” Harry smiled as he leaned down and kissed Louis again, this time to say goodbye.

“Good luck, love,” Harry whispered against his lips.

“Good luck,” Louis breathed out, eyes still closed.

 

~~~*~~~

Harry stood by and watched Louis’ performance without him knowing. He sang Hey There Delilah and it was incredible. He couldn’t imagine why he wouldn’t have sang for him before. Harry was sure Louis was going to go all the way.

He didn’t see him after he got off stage and he was up soon after. Little did he know, Louis stood by to watch Harry’s performance. He sang Isn’t She Lovely which Louis remembered him saying was one of his favorite songs. He smiled to himself and took pride in the fact that he was the only one that knew that. He did incredible and the crowd loved him. He was sure he was going to huge someday, he only hoped that Harry would still be interested in him when that happened.

 

~~~*~~~

 

They were standing in a group of crying people after being told they weren’t going to make it through when Harry’s phone buzzed with a text from Louis.

**Meet me in the bathroom**

To say their goodbyes, no doubt, where else would they say them? Harry found himself crying harder, he was never going to be able to see Louis again. Harry started to walk towards the bathroom to tell Louis he loved him one more time when a man came back calling out names

“Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Harry Styles,” Harry put his head in his hands. He didn’t know what this was for but he assumed it was good. He was excited, but only if Louis came with him. The fear of something good happening to him while Louis went to the bathroom alone and cried washed over him.

“Niall Horan, Louis Tomlinson,” Harry’s heart lifted at the name. Whatever was happening was happening to both of them and he couldn’t be happier. They followed each the man back onto the stage and acted like they didn’t know each other, which was for the best.

They were told they were going to be put through as a band, and Harry’s never felt anything closer to a miracle in his whole life. He turned to Louis and Louis ran and jumped into his arms. He lifted him up and buried his face in Louis’ neck. They both this was quite possibly the best thing that could’ve happened to them. Harry was holding Louis in his arms and they never had to tell each other goodbye. It was perfect.

After they let them off stage Harry and Louis both walked separately to the bathroom. As soon as Louis opened the door he jumped into Harry’s arms again and kissed him. It wasn’t a goodbye kiss this time, though, which made it that much better. They started to cry and they both started mumbling “I love you” and “I can’t believe this” against each others’ lips. Harry put Louis down but still held him close.

“I think this can only be considered fate, although I’m not sure why the universe cares so much about us,” Harry said. He was so cheesy but Louis loved him so much. Louis laughed and pulled Harry in for another kiss.

“It’s almost like there is no escaping you, Curly,” Louis joked. They both know he wouldn’t escape him even if it were possible

“Do you think we should tell our new band mates that we already know each other? Or do you think me jumping into your arms already gave that away?” Louis asked.

“It probably gave it away but let’s not tell them, it’ll be our little secret,” Harry laughed and kissed Louis one more time, long and hard. Neither of them have ever been more grateful of anything in their entire lives. They couldn’t figure out why but they figured the universe must care an awful lot about them. Only fate can make two people meet in the bathroom at a concert then years later reunite them at a singing competition only to be put together in a band. Whatever force was responsible for this, they could never be more thankful for. Harry couldn’t imagine going any longer without hearing Louis laugh in person and kissing his lips as he smiles. Louis couldn’t imagine going another day without seeing those dimples in person and being kissed by Harry every time he smiled. They couldn’t imagine another moment without each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I really hope you liked it  
> Let me know feedback with a kudos or a comment!


End file.
